


This never ending nightmare

by CloudBusting85



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Blair and Sterlings unbreakable bond, Blair being a protective sister, Blair openly despising April
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudBusting85/pseuds/CloudBusting85
Summary: After everything that happens the night of the kidnapping,Blair makes it her mission to support Sterling, even to the point of smothering her with love and affection. Blair goes back to school and much to her dismay finds herself having to talk to April and Blair wonders after everything she has been through why God is testing her patience. Then a conversation with Hannah B lifts Blairs spirit and leaves Blair wondering if the day could get any more out of the ordinary.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	This never ending nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I've written one other story from Blairs perspective and I really enjoyed writing from her point of view so I thought I would give it another go. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

Blair hated feeling the way she was feeling but she couldn’t help it,she didn’t really feel like she had the right to feel the way she did ,it wasn’t like she was the one who had been kidnapped and had a gun pointed at her or found out that she was adopted.  
Sterling should be the one who was broken into a million pieces and Sterl was broken by everything that had happened. After everything that had happened that night they travelled back home with their parents,Blair had told them in no uncertain terms that they were not to attempt to talk or make eye contact with her and Sterling the whole journey home.

Blair sat in the back seat feeling a mixture of anger and sadness,the anger subsided when she felt Sterling's fingers interlock with hers and give her hand a tight squeeze as if to say ‘I love you’. Blair was instantly reminded of how relieved she was that Sterling had been found safe and she knew that she would need to support Sterling.Blair knew that Sterling would go to the ends of the earth for her and Blair of course would do the same for Sterling.

Blair had spent all day trying to comfort Sterling,she was doing her best to make her sister happy whilst also shielding her sister from anything her parents had to say, to protect her when she was so vulnerable.She was tired as she had been up most of the night trying to get Sterling to talk to her.

Life at the moment seemed to be a never ending nightmare,it was a literal nightmare in the sense that Sterling would wake up in the middle of the night shaking and scared, but Blair would be by her sisters side in a matter of seconds,she had been spending most nights in Sterlings bed to keep Sterling company.

Blair had tried her best to plead with her parents to let her stay off from school but she had already missed a week of school and her parents wanted her to go back to normality.How could things go back to normal when everything felt so different? Sterling was still unusually quiet, but was more like herself; she had told Blair to stop singing in an appalling British accent to the songs from the Mary Poppins soundtrack because no matter how hard she tried she was never going to be Juile Andrews!Blair would have been incensed if she wasn’t relieved to hear Sterling laugh again,she’d had enough of seeing her sister cry to last a lifetime.

"Blair,I know you're just looking out for me but I kind of feel a little smothered here. You're constantly following me everywhere, I'm grateful but I don't need a bodyguard, this isn't some taken film where that guy's daughter gets kidnapped a billion times, or at least I hope it's not, please let me pee in peace! " Sterling said to Blair through the bathroom door.

" Okay fine I’ll go to the kitchen and make some lunch,but if you get sucked into the toilet bowl I won’t be able to rescue you! "Blair said, feeling defeated. 

With much protesting Blair returned to school and went about her usually schedule,she had a lot more people talk to her than normal clearly they had become the talk of the town.The bell rang and Blair walked out of history class eager to eat lunch and fill her rumbling stomach,as she walked out of class she felt someone tap her shoulder,she turned around to see April staring back at her.

Blair gave April a quizzical look as if to say, ‘Why are you trying to attract my attention,don’t you know I despise you’.

“Hi Blair, I just wanted to ask if everything was alright?”April said looking at Blair with what seemed to be genuine concern,which Blair seemed to think was rather odd for April whose priority was normally herself and only herself.

Blair had become used to people asking how things were,when they asked ‘What's happened to Sterling?’ they really meant ‘ I'm desperate to know if the rumours are true.’

“She’s fine,she's just taking some time off at home and should be back to school next week.” Blair replied hoping that this was enough information for April but she doubted it was,April was a stickler for extracting every detail of the truth.

“That's not what I was asking,I know how Sterling is, I asked Ellen and she told me.” April replied.

“Why are you talking to me then,you’ve never shown any interest in how I feel before?” Blair said, annoyed that April was wasting the time that she could be spending eating her lunch in peace,instead God was testing her patience.

“ Look Blair ,I know you dislike me,in fact dislike is probably too kind of a word,despise is probably more accurate.” April remarked.

“You're right it is more accurate!” Blair replied 

“What I was trying to say is that are you alright?” April said.

“Why would you care how I am,you’ve spent years treating me and Sterling like shit why would you suddenly care how I am all of a sudden? ” Blair questioned.

“Because I know how close you and Sterl are.In fact it can get pretty annoying how you two are always joined at the hip. What I’m saying is, in order to look after her you’ve got to look after yourself,make sure you take time to process everything that has happened.” April said.

Blair was utterly perplexed as to why April was suddenly seeming to have a heart.

“Why should it matter how I feel?In fact why are you concerned about how I feel all of a sudden? I’m not the one who got kidnapped and I’m not the one who found out her parents weren’t in fact her parents!” Blair replied.

“ But Sterl is your sister and she went missing and I presume you were worried about her?” April said.

Blair nodded.

“Exactly,it’s not like you won’t have been affected by everything that happened,so I guess what i’m trying to say is look after yourself as well as looking after Sterl.” April explained.

“Okay April thanks for the lecture, I rate this a four out of ten on the April Stevens feels like it's her divine God given right to lecture everyone all the time because they aren’t as perfect as she is .” Blair replied.

“ One last thing, remember 1 Peter 5:7 Leave all your worries with him,because he cares for you.” April said 

“ Of course you had to quote a bible quote at me,a lecture from April Stevens wouldn’t be complete without one.” Blair said rolling her eyes,She turned and walked away from April,trying to wonder if the interaction that had just happened was real or if it was just some sort of fever dream.

Blair hadn’t realised how much of what April had said had actually resonated with her. She sat on the bench on the school grounds and grabbed her lunch out of her bag and sat there eating her lunch with only her thoughts for company,maybe she did need to look after herself as well as looking after Sterling.

She was shaken out of the thoughts by yet another tap on the shoulder.

“Hey Blair,I just wanted to check if you were alright, I saw you talking to April and you walked away and you seemed really sad so I just wanted to check in with you.”Hannah B said.

“I’m alright.” said Blair.

“I know what it's like,I’ve lost six of my grandparents.” Hannah B said.

“What?” Blair asked confused.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that,wait Sterlings not dead is she,I’m trying to get better and not always believe rumours,April said I’m very… what was the word she used...” Hannah B exclaimed trying to remember the word April had used to describe the fact she almost always believes something to be true.

“Gullible?” suggested Blair.

“Yeah that's the word,although I’m a little confused as to how I can be gullible because I’m allergic to fish!” Hannah B replied.

“What?!” Blair said, perplexed by the incoherence of Hannahs statement.

“Gullible is a type of fish, but I don’t even eat fish because I’m allergic!” Hannah B explained in her statement.

“Who told you that gullible was a type of fish!” Blair said, trying her best to stifle the laughter that was close to erupting out of her.

“Ezequiel told me… Oh no I’ve fallen for it again haven’t I !” Hannah B sighed releasing that she had one again fallen into believing what Ezequiel had said. 

Blair nodded

“I never know with him, he talks so much that I just presume that some of it has to true right?But I guess I just picked the wrong thing to believe!” Hannah B said shrugging her shoulders.

“I wouldn’t worry about it,but don’t let him wind you up too much!Sterling is very much alive!She is just at home but she should be back to school next week.” Blair laughed

“Oh okay that's good,What I mean is I know what it's like to feel helpless and not know what to do to cheer someone up.When my grandparents died my parents were so upset and and I didn’t know how to cheer them up, I felt like I was just getting in their way,but it got easier as time went on.” Hannah B explained.

Before Blair could say anything Hannah B was speaking again.

“Here have some candy.” 

“Hannah, why do you have a whole section of your bag dedicated to candy?” Blair laughed.

“It’s mood candy.” Hannah B said matter of factly.

“Mood candy?”Blair replied confused.

“I always keep candy on me in case April gets in one of her moods to cheer her up,candy is good at making things feel better,that's why I offered you some.” Hannah B smiled.

“Thanks.” Blair replied by taking a bag of skittles out of Hannahs bag.

“No problem, if you ever need something to cheer you up,now you know about my supply of candy so feel free to ask for some.”

“I can’t steal candy from you Hannah! ” Blair replied. 

“It wouldn’t be stealing if you asked for it? I’m not expecting you to creep up on me and steal it directly from my bag,like some sort of candy heist!” Hannah laughed.

“You never know,I’m known for my stealth and agility !” Laughed Blair.

Hannah smiled. 

“I’ll see you later,I said I’d meet April to help her with organizing the music for our praise and worship session in Fellowship.” Hannah explained.

Blair watched as Hannah walked away,she spent the rest of her lunch period eating lunch and wondering why on earth she was having the weirdest day.

Blair went to the rest of her lessons and was eager to get home and see Sterling,she couldn’t wait to tell Sterling about that day's encounters.

Blair went to her locker to grab some books she needed to complete a couple of assignments she had to catch up on. She was surprised to find a letter had been pushed into her locker...

Here are some vouchers for you to raid my candy collection whenever you need cheering up!That way you can save your stealth and agility for lacrosse!

Blair knew it was from Hannah B after the conversation that they had had and because the whole paper was covered in drawings of different types of flowers. Blair had had to console Hannah in their Geography lesson a few months previous because she had been told off for doodling those flowers across her notebook,but Blair had suggested that Hannah draw those flowers for their natural forms assignment in art and it had cheered her up. 

Blair was taking her American History textbook out of her locker when she saw out of the corner of her eye a piece of paper falling on to the floor.She picked it up,this letter was a lot shorter with just four simple words on it…

Take care of yourself.

Blair rolled her eyes,she knew who this was from,she grabbed her books and jumped in the car to drive home,it had honestly been such a weird day.


End file.
